


When the Sky Falls (second try)

by QueenMorningstar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, But I know you secretly love it as much as I do, But this time I am older and ready for commitment, Fluff, I AM SORRY, I hope, I should be sleeping, I will break your heart, Imma just write, Multi, Or is it happy?, Post-Break Up, Smut, This is my second try, You'll see later, i think, idk - Freeform, lolz, nah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMorningstar/pseuds/QueenMorningstar
Summary: (hahaha guess who decided to try again)After an incident at the Camp Half blood Nico runs away and leaves a heartbroken Will behind.5 years passed since that and a lot of things happened.When a new threat appears the old Argo II crew is reunited.But where is Nico.





	When the Sky Falls (second try)

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe....hey it's me....again...
> 
> Okay enjoy byeeeee

**_We need to get out_ **

_was the only thought running through Nico's head as he carried an unconscious Will along a path in some cave gods know where_

_"C'mon Will,just a bit longer"The son of Hades muttered more to him himself than to blonde who was currently bleeding out in his arms_

 

_This whole situation wasn't supposed to happen in the first place.It was supposed to be just a simple solo mission that Nico would get done in few hours._

_But as always,thing went horribly wrong._

_As Nico though this was going to be more of a check up to just see if anything was going on,he saw no problem with Will tagging along since blonde gave him his best puppy eyes._

_They were just strolling down a path when they ran right into a monster meeting of some sort._

_Normally Nico could and would take care of them with ease but today was different.He had Will with him._

_After a quick bloodbath and a lot of gold dust all of the monsters were dead._

_But just as Nico was about to ask if Will was okay,the blonde in question collapsed onto the ground. Nico was mortified when he ran to his boyfriend only to find that the right side of the healers shirt had a giant blood stain that was expanding rapidly._

_The son of Hades managed to wrap Will up with makeshift bandages and slow the bleeding down as best as he could but it wasn't enough.Will need to get to infirmary ASAP._

 

_That's how Nico now found himself running through the cave with his boyfriend bleeding out in his arms._

 

_What Nico saw next made him want to scream in despair._

_The passage was blocked by the parts of the roof caving in._

 

_Nico collapsed on his knees.He couldn't shadow travel or summon the dead.All of his strength was used up in the battle._

 

_The Italian gently laid his lover onto the ground and inspected the bandage. It was almost completely soaked in blood now._

 

_Nico needed to do something and he needed to do it now._

_If they stayed Will would bleed out,but if the shadow traveled Nico would fade._

_One of them was doomed to die tonight. And Nico wasn't going to let it be Will._

_Gathering the little strength he had left he focused onto the pavilion of Camp Half blood. The pair dissolved into the shadows and a few seconds later appeared at their destination._

_Nico's sight saw blurry and his ears were ringing.He heard a scream and somebody lifted his head of the ground_

_The son of Hades managed to breath out a plead of "Wi...Will....help...Will....please...Will" before darkness surrounded him completely_

 

 

Five years later Nico di Angelo shot up in his bed with a scream of "WILL!"

**Author's Note:**

> *trows the prologue and runs for cover*


End file.
